supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester is a hunter as well as a Man of Letters, along with his older brother Dean, and is one of the main protagonists of Supernatural. Equipment *Equipment *Weaponry Powers and Abilities *Skills and Abilities *Special Child abilities (inactive) Supernatural abilities In "Dream A Little Dream Of Me", Sam temporarily gained the ability of Dream Walking through African Dream Root. This allowed him to enter Dean's dream and Jeremy's dream. In "Death Takes A Holiday", Sam temporarily becomes a ghost through astral projection and displays all the normal ghostly powers such as intangibility, invisibility and telekinesis, though it took the help of the ghost of Cole Griffith for him to master it and a lot of concentration compared to more experienced ghosts like Cole who could easily do it. However, combined with Dean, he had enough strength to drop a chandelier on a wooden floor from the ceiling with telekinesis. In Season 6, Sam was resurrected without his soul despised not feeling any emotions, he was able to survive without sleep giving him a form of superhuman stamina due to the fact he didn't have a soul. Deaths Throughout the course of the series, Sam has died multiple times in this show. He has died more often than any person in the show, not counting Dean's dying repeatedly in Mystery Spot. His resurrection seems to have been the catalyst for Sam's increasingly cold nature and it has been insinuated by Azazel that when he was resurrected, he did not come back "100% pure Sam". *The very first time Sam died was in All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1, where he was stabbed in the back by Jake Talley, where there was only one survivor. He was resurrected by the Crossroads Demon in All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2, but Dean paid the ultimate price with his soul, only to be brought back from hell by Angel Castiel. *Sam, struck by lightning and briefly died in "Wishful Thinking" when Hope wished him dead. However, this was quickly reversed. *Zachariah takes Sam's lungs in "Sympathy for the Devil" long enough for Sam to die briefly. Castiel orders him to return the boys back. *During the episode "The Song Remains the Same", Sam was killed by Anna to prevent him saying yes to Lucifer. Michael brought him back, however. *Both Sam and Dean were killed in the episode, "Dark Side of the Moon" by two angry hunters, for starting the apocalypse, but were resurrected by Joshua. *During the Season 5 finale, "Swan Song", Sam sacrificed himself by leaping into Lucifer's Cage, dragging Michael, Adam, and Lucifer down with him. He went briefly to Hell but appeared at the end of the episode, staring at Dean's new family having dinner. It's later revealed that Castiel resurrected him but without a soul. When Death finally brought back his soul, he placed a wall in Sam's mind. Appearances ''Supernatural'' Sam is a regular character for all nine seasons of the television series (2005-present). Sam and Dean are the only two characters who appear in all of the series' 150 episodes. ''Ghostfacers'' *''Meet the Facers'' (photograph only) Others *''Supernatural: The Animation'' (non-canon) Category:Offical Characters Category:Human Category:Special Child Category:Winchester Family Category:Men of Letters Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Supernatural The Animation Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Supernatural: Rising Son Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vessels Category:Season 10 Characters